mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BulletRefutation/Prii-E3
Hey guys, it's me Mayor Zain. Everyone knows that the annual E3 convention starts tomorrow, correct? Well I changed my icon for the event! PRii-THRii ANyways, ya guys know that MySims was mainly on the Nintendo consoles, am I correct? Well... the reason I call it Prii-E3 is because well... I'm all about Nintendo! MySims kinda has a shot at being "revived| tomorrow, Wednesday or Thursday, not that I'm positive/negative , but it may have a chance. Maybe next year, or the year after! Yes! And also, Wii have something new to be released to U! It is indeed the WiiU! Apart from MySims, what has E3 got in store for us? Sony, Microsoft, Nintendo and heck, maybe even Apple! MAYBE, I MIGHT BE ABLE TO GO TO E3 NEXT YEAR... if I have the money and the time... Which major VG company do you think will win E3 Press Conference? Sony Nintendo Micrsoft Electronic Arts Square Enix Sega Other... Congrats! Anyways, alongside this, I'd like to take the pleasure of congratulating my friends, Google and Iona, on becoming admins! Inactivity announcenment, Wiki return etc. As of July 2nd, for that week or 2, I'm gonna be very inactive. 2nd of July because of me moving to ze wonderful country of Canada! I may peep on to the wiki every now and then for that 2 weeks, but i won't be contributing to RPs as much, So for that, I'm putting someone in charge of the CS RP, and Iona in charge of the Midsummer Madness events because well she's the other judge Other than my inactivity, I may be returning to MySims Fanon, depending on my time. Because currently, I'm on 5 wikis, this one, Millard High, DWYW, Fantendo, Wonderous and if I can, MSF! I still need to complete my fanons! Apologies I'd like to use this time to apologise to Holli for my behaviour. I do have a reason for all of this, it's because I'm stressing too much about my move to Canada. It's a lot of stress packing boxes, and at the same i had to go to 2 weddings... It's hard to pack stuff to ship as they need to be in the specific place, how much in each box, how much bubble wrap. My dad had gone to Canada on Monday last week, leaving me and my mum to do the packing. I truly do apologise, Holli and I promise I'd try not to let out my anger on anyone online... Congrats, Mrs Liz! I CONGRATULATE YOU, QUEEN LIZ!! DIAMOND JUBILEE IS TOMORROW! Unfortunately, I'm not going because I'm going to Yorkshire... Funny how people from outer London are coming here, whereas I'm going out of London. I was watching the news and there are so many boats... and the Queen is OLD! Not to be rude, but when will she die? MIDSUMMER MADNESS NEW EVENT ALERT! I HAVE COME UP WITH AN IDEA, MIDSUMMER MADNESS! IF YA WANNA SIGN UP, PLEASE GO HERE!! and can someone unlock the blog? I need to edit it... THE EVENTS ARE ALSO ON MILLARD HIGH RP WIKI, IF YOU WANT TO ATTEND TO THAT ONE! Judge slots for MS are filled, but on my inactivity, Iona can choose up to 2 other replacement judges. And we need at least 3 more contestants. CONCLUSION We have come to the end of my blog, and remember, E3 IS LITERALLY TOMORROW! WILL MYSIMS FINALLY MAKE IT'S COMEBACK?! ENJOY YOUR DAY EVERYONE! Category:Blog posts